Code Lyoko: Jealousy Wars
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Yumi is sick and tired of Ulrich and Williams competing for her. So she teaches 'em a lesson they'll never forget. Chaos insues. Slash, mainly OddJeremy, side of YumiAelita and UlrichWilliam. No Flames!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**This has guy/guy and girl/girl fluff in it. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame...cause I WILL find you! Mainly Odd/Jeremy, but with dashes of Yumi/Aelita and William/Ulrich. Minor possibility of a sequel, but I probably won't unless I get enough possitive feedback.**

* * *

**Jealousy Wars**

**1. The Problem**

This was the last straw! Ever since William had started attending Kadic Junior High School he and Ulrich had been in a constant struggle to one up each other and gain Yumi's favor. At first the 14-year-old Asian girl had found their competing to be nothing more than a slight nuisance, maybe even a little amusing. But as the school year wore on it became absolutely ridiculous! And this latest attempt of theirs had hit her last nerve. She. Was. Furious.

The latest in a long line of competitions revolved around the fact that Christmas was steadily approaching. The halls of Kadic had been fully decked with mistletoe, wreaths, garlands, the works! Both young men had, separately, approached Hiroki and bribed the boy to gain information on what his older sister wanted. This had resulted in Yumi receiving two identical reddish-purple scooters two weeks before the 25th. But no such thing is ever so simple.

William had been the first that day to take Yumi to the school parking lot and surprise her with his gift. Later that day Ulrich came to her and took her out to the courtyard where he had hidden his inside a janitorial closet. Yumi had been stunned, and amused and told Ulrich about Williams gift. When Ulrich heard of Williams identical gift he growled and stormed off to find William. Roughly half an hour later Yumi received a call from Odd telling her that both Ulrich and William were in the nurse's office and were looking at both detention and possible suspension. Apparently, Odd had said, Ulrich had gotten into a fight with William and both were covered in bruises.

When Yumi got to the nurse's office she slapped both boys across the face and ran out, tears streaming down her face.

**2. The Girls Plan**

_Knock, knock_.

"Who is it?" Yumi asked in a tone that was sharper than necessary.

"It's me, Aelita," a soft and understanding voice coming from the other side of Yumi's bedroom door. Yumi smiled, grateful that Aelita was here, she always knew how to comfort her.

"Yeah, come in," Yumi responded

The door opened slowly and there stood Aelita, purple knee-length skirt, yellow t-shirt and pink jacket: the same outfit she wore when Jeremy had de-virtualized Aelita. She sat down next to Yumi and kept quiet, knowing Yumi would speak when she was ready.

Yumi sighed and began the conversation, "Those two _idiots_! They're always trying to one up the other, always competing for me…I'm sick of it!"

Aelita smiled an innocent smile, but her eyes spoke a different tune, "I don't know…having the schools two hottest guys competing for you sounds like heaven to me!"

Yumi couldn't help but giggle at her friends teasing. "Wanna switch places? I'd rather having one guy falling for me than two."

"Trust me, Jeremy's no cup of tea either. He's always focused on his work, on Lyoko, on XANA. We never have any time for each other nowadays." Aelita stopped and jumped up crying out, "I got it!" Yumi looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to share whatever "it" was. Aelita turned towards Yumi and began whispering into her ear a plan to get the boys off her back (as well as each others) and Jeremy focused on Aelita.

"You're an evil mastermind, Aelita!"

**3. The Girls Attack**

All of Kadic was in for a shock this one particular Saturday morning. Ulrich and William had been released from the nurse's office w/ a few bruises, a busted lip, and a broken nose each. They both had 5 days of after-school-detention and 3 days of suspension! The two had made fake apologies to each other in front of Mr. Delmas, Jim and the nurse. The two were back to their usual relationship: acquaintances and rivals. But as they walked down the halls of Kadic they noticed two figures at the farthest end making out under some mistletoe. Upon further inspection the two were appalled and freaked by the realization that it was Yumi and Aelita! Yumi turned around from Aelita, who looked like she was in pure ecstasy, and said, "Sorry boys, I guess all that fighting and money spending was for nothing." Turning back towards Aelita, who seemed to have come out of her trance-of-pleasure, and said, "Now why don't we continue our _discussion_ in my room?" Aelita smiled shyly and nodded. As the two walked away Ulrich and William ran to Jeremy and odd, screaming at the top of their lungs.

**4. Found Out**

It was all Jeremy and Odd could do not to keep from laughing hysterically like a couple of drunken Hyenas. They, of course, knew of Aelita's plan: Aelita didn't want Jeremy to be hurt by their actions. So as William and Ulrich rambled on about, "the most disturbing thing I have ever witnessed in my life," Jeremy and Odd sat back with bemused expressions on their faces, and the latter eating a bowl of popcorn!

As William and Ulrich stopped to catch a breath (they'd been talking nonstop for several minutes) William looked up at Jeremy and odd and said, "What's the…matter…with you two? Why aren't…you as freaked…as us?" he asked between breaths. Odd shrugged his shoulders in a 'might as well tell them' fashion. Jeremy nodded in agreement and explained the situation to the two dark haired boys.

"Yumi likes both of you equally, but not in a romantic sense, merely platonic. She hates seeing you two always fighting. So Aelita and Yumi both decided the best way to get the message through to you was to make it look like she was…" Jeremy waved his hand in the air in a 'you get the picture' sort of way. Jeremy wanted it to look like he was slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing, even if it wasn't real. But the truth was he could care less. He had realized some time ago that he and Aelita were better of friends. His attention lied elsewhere; in a blonde cloud with purple highlights.

**5. The Boys Plan**

"I understand her reasons but that was a dirty trick she pulled. It shattered my heart!" Ulrich declared as he and William sulked together in the dark abyss of emo-hood that was William's room.

William had been pacing for 5 minutes now, deep in concentration. Ulrich would have asked what he was thinking, but he knew William: when he was ready to talk, he would. William then did stop and snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. He turned towards Ulrich and grinned deviously. As he stalked towards Ulrich a squeaky "eep" made its way out of Ulrich's mouth.

**6. The Boys Attack and Resolution**

Ulrich had never kissed another guy before, nor had another guy kiss him. So when it came time for Ulrich to act like he was enjoying Williams kiss he was utterly astounded by the fact that it actually aroused him! Creepy. But it was well worth it to see shock and jealousy flash across the face of Yumi when she and Aelita saw him and William making out.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Yumi screamed.

"What's it look like, Ishiyama? I'm making out with Stern." William paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "Oh…that doesn't bother you does it?" Both William and Ulrich grinned as the anger, hurt, and jealousy practically jumped off of Yumi's body. The two thought they'd seen the worst before, but they stood corrected, _this_ was the worst.

"No, if you want to make out with Ulrich, fine!" she said before grabbing Aelita and proceeding to see who could 'make-out' better: Yumi/Aelita or William/Ulrich.

As Jeremy and Odd watched with amused looks on their faces, Odd looked over at Jeremy with a sly grin on his face, "You know what all this has lead me to realize?" Jeremy looked over to Odd, and in all seriousness replied, "What?" Odd seductively sauntered over to Jeremy's side, drew a line straight down from the tip of Jeremy's nose to his chin with his finger, and said, "Computer geeks are cute as hell."


End file.
